


AAA Girls fun

by ArtificialBeep



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialBeep/pseuds/ArtificialBeep
Summary: The AAA girl's have fun with Baby Alaska. Warning for diapers, piss play and kinda age play oh and a mention of Sharon Needles.





	AAA Girls fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Posted first on Artificial Queens. Enjoy :D

We had just finished shooting the music video for Heather and it was great fun. I wore my collar most of the time and I had Courtney and Willam feeding me cake and whipped cream in one scene and thank god for tucking cause that was hot and excited me too much. We all headed back to my place to wash up and have our pre-planned sleepover.

————————–Time skip to after everyone washed———————————-  
“What movie, Laska?” Willam called out to me while I was cooking the pizza and popcorn. “Mean Girls” I yelled back with a smile. When all the food was cooked and Courtney had finished her search for blankets we set up a nest on the couch and got settled in to watch Mean Girls.

I managed to get half way through the movie before Willam was feeding me a handful of popcorn. I tried to hide my blush but it was hard with no makeup and Willam staring at me. “You like that hmm?” he said with a smirk. I nod and he grabs a slice of pizza and fed it to me in the most messy way possible. “Messy baby” Courtney comments from the other side of me. I blush even harder and both of them coo at me. “What a cutie pie” Courtney says as she wipes the pizza sauce off my face. I smile at that and Willam gets up and heads towards my room. “What are you doing?” I called out to him but I get no answer. Courtney grabs my chin and turns my face back towards her so she could feed me more pizza. Thankfully Courtney was more careful then Willam, only a small amount of sauce was on me. I decided to accept the fact that I couldn’t get out of this so I played up the role of a baby. I refused the popcorn Courtney was trying to feed me which resulted in a tap on the thigh.

 

I could hear Willam’s footsteps but Courtney had a hold of my chin so I couldn’t turn around to see what he was up to. “Alaska baby, I have got your favourite things” Willam sing-songed as he came around the couch to stand in front of me. He had my collar, pacifier and a diaper. “How the hell did you find those?” I exclaimed the best I could with Courtney still holding my chin. “Sharon told me where to find them” Willam said with a smirk. I was furious, how dare Sharon tell people my business. “Stop being mad, Baby” Courtney said talking her hand off my chin to grab my paci off Willam. “It’s ok. We’ll take care of you tonight.” Willam said with that stupid smirk still on his face. I shake my head at him and Courtney gently pushes the pacifier in my mouth. I suck on my paci while Courtney gets up and pushes me down so I’m laying down on the couch. They both step towards me and Courtney takes the diaper from Willam and goes about putting it on me while Willam puts my collar on. I smile at how nice my best friends are and how much I love them and Courtney catches me smiling. “Happy baby” she says as she put my pj pants back on over the diaper. “I think baby needs a drink” Courtney says and Willam nods and heads to the kitchen. “You ok with this ‘Laska?” Courtney asks with her “talking to a baby” voice. I nod and she smiles and gives me a kiss on the head. I whine and make grabby hands at her and she helps sit me up then puts me in her lap and I giggle at what a sight this must be, a roughly 6 foot man sitting all curled up on dainty little Courtney’s lap. “You sure are a happy little baby.” Courtney says

“Where’s the baby?” Willam calls out as he walks in the room. He sees me and awws at me before sitting next to Courtney with my favorite bottle in his hands. He gently tugs on the pacifier and I let it go then he holds the bottle up to my mouth and I happily drink up the warm almond milk. When I finish my milk Willam wipes my mouth with a towel and puts my pacifier back in. I snuggle into Courtney while Willam washes out my bottle. When Willam comes back in the room he whispers something to Courtney and they both nod at each other then he leaves the room. Courtney starts to bounce me on her knee and I whine knowing that never ended well before.

Willam comes back in the room with his arms full of things and I am a bit shocked by how much stuff he found or bought. “I’ve got goodies, Laska” Willam announced. I try to see what he has but Courtney covered my eyes. I spat my paci out and pouted which got me a hard smack on my butt but it didn’t hurt thanks to the diaper. I heard Willam giggling and that made me want to see even more. “Ok baby, are you willing to play with me and Courtney?” I heard Willam say and I shrugged my shoulders in response. “Yes or No? You have a say in what we do if that’s what your nervous about” Courtney said. I nod my head and then I feel a hand on my hip. “If you mean yes say it” Willam said. “Yes” I say and the hand on my hip leaves. “ We’re gonna feed our hungry little baby, ok” Willam said pulling Courtney’s hands of my eyes. I nod and I see Willam’s genuine happy smile. He gets a few jars of baby food out of the pile of stuff he brought in and a spoon with a little airplane on it. Willam sits next to Courtney, opens the jar and feeds me a spoonful. I smile when I realize that Willam got my favourite smoothie flavour in baby food form. “You like it?” Willam said with a knowing smile. I nod and he gives me another spoonful.

 

When he finished feeding me the three jars of baby food he pulls out a large cupcake out of his pile. “It’s your favourite one too” Courtney says putting a hand on my tummy and rubbing in circles. I happily open my mouth and Willam shoves what feels like the whole cupcake in my mouth. I struggle to chew it all but I manage to chew and swallow it and I get a massive smile from Willam when I swallow the last of it. “Good job, baby” Willam says wiping my face off. He goes back into his pile of stuff and pulls out three baby bottles of various liquids. “Water, juice or milk?” Willam asks. I point to the juice and he hands the water one to Courtney. He holds the bottle up to my mouth and I greedily finish it in about a minute. I feel Courtney’s hand start to wonder over my body, pinching and rubbing certain spots. Her hand came to rest on my stomach, two fingers going under my pants and diaper. Willam grabs my attention back by hitting my knee lightly so he could give me more juice, this time in a sippy cup. When I finish my juice Willam was quick to give me more. I drank what he gave me, which by the time I was squirming was about ten serves of juice in various cups and bottles. Willam pulled me onto his lap and arranged me so I was basically straddling him. “I want you to hold off peeing as long as you can while Courtney gives you more drinks” Willam said in a demanding tone. I nod and he gives me another huge smile. He puts a hand in between my crotch and his while Courtney brings another bottle up to my lips. I drink as much as I can, then my squirming and need has reached a whole new level. “Alaska, You are going to stop drinking and squirming and relax. If you pee that’s ok.” Willam said in the same tone as before. I do as he says and sure enough a bit of pee leaks, which I gasp at. “Go on baby, let it all out” Courtney says in a sweet tone. I nod and she puts a hand on my tummy and a hand on my crotch and pushes on my tummy and I gasp and all of the pee seems to rush out of me.

I hear both of them moan and I feel my dick twitch at that. “Such a good little baby. Eating all of your food and drinking so much you peed in your diaper. Go to the bedroom” Courtney said and I smile at her words. I go to my room and sit on the bed. Courtney comes in after me and lays me down then rubs my slightly swollen belly. “You did such a good job, eating all of your food and wetting your diaper for us” Courtney said sweetly. I blush and smile at her and she gives me a smile back. “Happy baby” she whispers. “Can I change your diaper?” Courtney asks and I nod, forgetting that I’m half hard. She asks me where the clean diapers are and I point to the box marked “photos”. She quickly gets up and grabs a diaper, powder and wipes and one of my other pacifiers. I smile at her before she puts my pacifier in my mouth. “You really are a happy baby, huh Laska?” Courtney asks and I happily nod. She smiles and untapped my diaper and I feel my cheeks go red when I notice my half hard dick. “Want me to leave it or fix it?” Courtney asks sweetly seeming to not be weirded out. I shrug and then Willam comes in the room and of course the first thing he notices is my dick.

 

“Can I blow you, baby?” He asks shoving Courtney out of the way. I shrug and turn my eyes to Courtney who nods. I pull my paci out and tell him yes and within three seconds he has his hands all over me. Courtney comes up to sit next to me then holds one of my hands and rubs my belly with her other hand. Willam took me into his mouth and I moaned loudly around my pacifier and Courtney’s hand come up to pull my paci out and she asked me if I wanted to kiss or blow her. I puckered up my lips, not trusting my voice to work properly, and Courtney smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Willam may boast about his skills but he has every right to, making me close to coming in a matter of minutes. He did this thing with his tongue that had my back arching and made me moan loudly into Courtney’s mouth. I felt Courtney moan into my mouth before getting up to catch her breath. Willam took me out of his mouth with a pop and smirked at Courtney and I.

 

He pulled Courtney down by the ankle so she was lying next to me then took both our dicks into his mouth the best he could which had us moaning so loud I was sure we would get a noise complaint. Courtney grabbed my chin and pulled me into another kiss. Courtney was rougher this time, pulling my hair and biting my lip, which turned me into a moaning mess. I pulled away from the kiss after a bit to tell Willam I was close but by the way he was smirking he knew. He let Courtney’s dick go to put all of his attention on me, sucking and bobbing his head more, and Courtney started pulling and pinching my nipples and within minutes I was screaming and coming into Willam’s mouth. Willam turned his attention onto Courtney and seemed to try extra hard to get her to come and he got his way because in a few minutes she was silent screaming and coming into his mouth. Willam stood up then opened his mouth and proudly showed us our cum mixed together in his mouth, which he swallowed quickly. “You two taste good. I wanna do this again sometime” Willam said coming to sit on the bed next to me. I nodded and I heard a quite “please” from Courtney, who was curled up to my side already looking half asleep. Willam grabbed the powder, wipes and clean diaper from where Courtney left them and cleaned me up, powdered me and put my clean diaper on me then chucked out the dirty one.

“Do you two wanna sleep or help me out” Willam said sitting next to me again but palming his dick through his pants this time. “Sleep” Courtney mumbled so I tapped my mouth and opened it. Willam smiled and straddled my shoulders then pulled his dick out and put it in my mouth. I created suction and let him fuck my mouth, too tired to do anything. Courtney was watching through sleepy but curious eyes which made me wonder. Willam said a hoarse “close” after about five minutes so I used the last of my energy to push my head up to deep throat him which had him coming down my throat. My head flopped back down and he pulled out of my mouth then tucked himself back in his pants and layed down next to me. “This was fun” I said with a wrecked voice. Willam smiled, nodded and gave me and Courtney a quick peck on the lips then got my paci and shoved it back in my mouth. He then gently took my collar off and put it on the floor. “again soon” Courtney said quietly. Me and Willam gave noises of approval before I pulled everyone closer so we could cuddle before falling asleep. A quite thanks from Willam was all I heard before being pulled into dream land, which was full of food and my gorgeous best friends..


End file.
